This protocol tests the hypothesis that measurement of portal blood flow by doppler ultrasound prior to and after the administration of I.V. glucagon might provide a better method of detecting rejection in an early state. This study is conducted entirely in the Radiology Department and the GCRC Core Lab is required for the glucagon determinations.